Nickel o zone idol summer jam: spongebob
Welcome to nickel o zone idol, Sid (The Asian boy) Attention o zoneiacs, Sid (The Asian boy) is the only nick character that does not have a solo line and sings only in the chorus In this song, Sid (The Asian boy) who only sings with the chorus was not present. Quinn from are you afraid of the dark was intended to take his place in the clothes hamper. Transcript O: welcome back o zoneiacs, do you remember when you take a bath? Yes, then prepare yourselves to do the rubber duck with... spongebob! Yay! (O leaves again as Audience cheers) (Curtain opens again to reveal spongebob who is in the tub) Spongebob: There's a brand new dance And it's got a reggae beat You do it in the bath While you wash your hands and feet Get in the tub Hold your duckie in your lap Tap your toes while you scrub In the water from the tap And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Come on, everybody, try Everyone: Do de rubber duck! Spongebob: Don't be left high and dry Everyone: Yeah, do de rubber duck! Spongebob: As you keep on getting wetter Everyone: Do de rubber duck! Spongebob: You'll be feeling so much better Everyone: Do de rubber duck! Spongebob: You'll be left without a care Everyone: When you do de rubber duck! Spongebob: And you can even wash your hair Everyone: While you do de rubber duck! Spongebob: It will have a healthy sheen Everyone: If you do de rubber duck! Spongebob: Yeah, you'll be squeaky clean Everyone: When you do de rubber duck! All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck (Eddie McDowd pops into the tub along with everyone else) Eddie McDowd: Don't get soap in your eye (When you do de rubber duck!) 'Cause that'll make you cry (When you do de rubber duck!) Quinn: Hey, all you Midnight society members, sing (Now do de rubber duck!) Yeah, make the bathtub ring (Do de rubber duck!) Vange: Everybody knows (How to do de rubber duck!) Scrub your fingers and your toes (Do de rubber duck!) Vlad the count: And while you wash away your troubles (Do de rubber duck!) Don't forget to count the bubbles One, two, three, four! All: Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Cosmo: All around the world (Dey do de rubber duck!) Whenever folks get soiled (Dey do de rubber duck!) Dan danger: Watch 'em splishin' and a-splashin' (Do de rubber duck!) It's the very latest fashion! (Do de rubber duck!) Penny Sanchez: Take at least one bath a day (Do de rubber duck!) And you'll move those germs away (Do de rubber duck!) Tucker: Come and be a bath time bopper! (Do de rubber duck!) Don't pull out the stopper! (Do de rubber duck!) Everyone: And Do deDuck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck (all sang 4 times) Spongebob: One more time! All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck (While the song kept going, Mr krabs knocks on the door wondering what's going on) After a while the song ends and everyone is gone....except Spongebob of course. Spongebob: Where'd everybody go? (Audience claps)